


From Sap to Syrup

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, POV First Person, POV reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and the reader walk through the woods in late winter to collect sap from the trees to make the best syrup. Will anything happen between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sap to Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend's birthday on deviantart, but I decided that I should post it here as well! :3 I hope you all will enjoy! Please tell me if you like the reader insert in first POV, it's my first time doing one like this :P
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Canada

I turn my head to glance at the man, or should I say country, that I’m with, smiling softly at him. We’re walking in the forest of maple trees near his house, the trees beautifully sparkling with the snow and ice on their limbs. The air has a slight crispness to it that just feels so amazing, but it’s enough that we had to layer up in our warmest clothes. I’m actually wearing one of Mattie’s sweaters over mine as I was still cold despite the warm fleece. 

Small specks of snow are falling around us and landing in our hair, making us look like the fairies that Arthur talks about. And really, the setting does feel magical. There’s not many creatures around as it’s still winter, but occasionally I see something white move, as there’s plenty of small rabbits here living comfortably. 

The snow crunching quietly underfoot adds to the moment, both of us quiet to just let the peaceful sounds of winter wash over us. My eyes widen when I see one of the trees that we had prepared earlier this winter, a grin stretching across my face. I see an answering grin on Mattie’s face and I get a bit side-tracked by how beautiful it looks on him.

He lifts the bucket and I replace the now full bucket with an empty one, watching as more sap exits the tree and into the bucket. He places the full one in the sled that we’re pulling, both of us walking to the next tree. 

“I can’t wait to turn all of this into delicious syrup~” I gush quietly, my mind filled with the idea of getting to eat maple syrup. Mattie nods in response, both of us adoring the natural sweetness of the liquid.

“I know what you mean! It’ll be delicious.” I freeze as the soft, sweet voice of the Canadian rushes over me, looking over at him. I melt slightly at how happy he looks being out here and collecting sap with me. I wonder if he feels the same way that I do…

Let me explain. I think that he’s the most beautiful, perfect person in the world and that he doesn’t receive enough recognition. He’s always mistaken for his brother, Alfred, who is the personification of America. I really wish that the other nations would see this amazing country for who he is and not his brother… I also might have a tiny crush on him. Okay, maybe I’m in love with him, but it’s hard not to be! His shiny, soft blond hair that sparkles like pure gold with the snow in it, his sweet, caring violet eyes that make me feel like I’m melting every time he looks at me… And his personality...He is the sweetest person in the world, kind to everyone even if they mistake him for Alfred...How was I supposed to avoid falling in love with this angel?

We continue on, me talking the most due to how naturally quiet he is. He likes listening to other people’s stories more than talking, so I usually lead most of our conversations. However, whenever he has something to say, he’s not afraid as he knows that I’ll stop and listen to him, no matter what it is he’s trying to say.

We repeat the process of replacing the buckets at each tree we come across that’s been prepared for sap collection. Soon, the entire sled is filled with buckets full of sap and we just grin at each other, eager to actually start with making the syrup. We start heading home with the final bucket, though I feel a sense of disappointment having to leave such a beautiful setting.

I can see that he’s disappointed as well, as he’s always considered the forests his home more than civilization, which is why we live in a town so close to the wilderness. I shyly move my hand and hold his, him looking at me with a soft blush, one that makes his face so, so beautiful. 

He just squeezes my hand softly and we continue walking back to his home, wanting to store the sap quickly. Our plan is to make the syrup this evening, so we need to store it before trying to kill the remainder of the time in between now and then.

The wind picks up slightly, the snow dancing in small flurries around us, making the setting look even more magical. A smile pulls at my lips and I see a mirroring one on his face, both of us loving the look of the small pieces of ice. We’ve always enjoyed winter so much more than the other seasons as it’s calmer and more beautiful than them.

We quickly arrive at his house and he stores the syrup, knowing about the process much better than I do. I watch him and soon, everything is stored properly. He then walks up to me, looking at me with curiosity sparkling in those beautiful violet eyes. “What do you want to do now?” He asks sweetly, his voice making a small smile appear on my face.

I tilt my head, an idea coming to mind, “Hmm...What do you think about ice skating?” It’s been at least a year since we’ve last done this and I’ve always enjoyed skating around with him. I twirl my hair around my finger while I wait for his reaction.

He smiles, his eyes crinkling adorably. “That sounds lovely~” He gushes softly, “There’s a good lake near my house if you want to.” 

My eyes light up completely at this and he chuckles softly at my excitement, going to get the skates that he has stored. I’m over at his house so often that I’ve left my skates here. It’s not like I skate as much on my own as I do with him. I tilt my head, causing my hair to swirl softly behind me, unknowing that I just nabbed his attention. 

He shakes his head softly as he walks over to me, handing me my skates before grabbing my hands. He gently leads me out of the house towards the lake, both of us excited to go skating again. Once we get to the lake, we swap our boots for the skates, standing up and walking onto the ice. 

I tremble slightly, a bit unsteady due to how long it’s been, but it quickly comes back to me and soon we’re both gliding around the lake, doing tricks and just having fun. Occasionally, one of us does fall down, but we just laugh and get up, neither of us minding it happening. 

Several hours pass, lost quickly as we’re enjoying ourselves too much to stop. At one point, Mattie approaches me and bows forward, “May I have this dance, ma chere?” 

A soft blush appears on my face and I nod, taking his hand gently. He starts to lead me through a slow dance, neither of us falling despite the slippery surface. I lean into him as we dance, melting softly at how gentle he is with me. 

We dance for at least an hour before getting tired, both of us just spinning around in a circle instead of actively dancing. Suddenly, I feel lips on my forehead and I smile, a million thoughts running through my mind. Does this mean...he likes me back? 

I notice a nervous look in his eyes and I whisper, “Don’t forget, you can tell me anything…”

He nods and a determined look crosses his face. “(Y/n)...I have something to tell you.” I nod slightly to encourage him, curious what he’s going to say.

“You are the most beautiful person in the world to me and no one else could compare to you both inside or out. I’ve always felt special with how close I am to you, that someone so perfect would want to be around someone as shy and nervous as me. But I want more than what we are…” He says before taking a deep breath, steeling himself to say more.

By this time, my heart is racing wildly, feeling so intensely special that he would feel this way for me. But how could he see himself so low if he pushes me so high? He’s the perfect one...I’m just me.

“...I would love to be able to have the chance to call you mine. The truth is...Je t’aime, ma belle (Y/n).” I blush the minute he says that, but the most intensely happy smile has spread across my face with his words.

I throw my arms around him and pull him close, whispering in his ear, “Je t’aime aussi, mon Matthieu.” I hear a beautiful chuckle come from his voice and he pulls back, laying his lips against mine for just a second, enough for us to convey our love to the other.

“I’ve always wanted to hear you say that, ma belle.” He says softly and I smile.

“Want to call your family over to celebrate? I know they’ve been waiting for us to get together.” He nods, his eyes sparkling the most that I’ve ever seen them, almost looking identical to amethysts. 

We exchange our skates for our boots and we return to his house, excited to begin making syrup. We’ll do that part first before calling his family, knowing that they’ll appreciate getting to have some fresh syrup. 

I watch Mattie as he makes the syrup, him looking in his natural element as he does so. I take a deep breath and sigh softly at how delicious it smells already even though he’s just starting to make the syrup. He looks at me and tilts his head, a question in his eyes. “Would you sing for me, (Y/n)?” 

I smile and nod, beginning to sing softly. I can tell that it’s making him work a bit better, so I continue to sing, knowing that he loves the sound of my voice. With my encouraging voice, he works quickly but efficiently, us soon having several bottles filled with fresh syrup. 

 

“Would you call them? I’ll make pancakes and hot cocoa.” I nod, pulling out my phone and creating a new group message with the rest of the FACE family. 

-Hey guys, me and Mattie have something to tell you, so come over soon. Also, we have fresh syrup-

-Alright, love, we’ll be over soon- I smile at the fact that Arthur replies soon, knowing that he’ll bring Francis with him. 

-That sounds awesome! I’ll be over as soon as I can!- A chuckle escapes my lips at Alfie’s reply and I head to the kitchen.

“They’ll be coming soon~” I say, watching as a smile crawls across Mattie’s face. He continues to make pancakes while I work on the hot chocolate. Soon after they texted me, I hear a polite knock on our door.

A smile instantly spreads across my face, knowing that it’s Arthur and Francis, as Alfie would’ve knocked a lot louder. I go to open the door and they both greet me, me basically being part of the family due to how long I’ve been Mattie’s best friend. Since they’re his father figures, I view them as such as well, which is why the greeting of a hug from Arthur and a kiss to the top of my head from Francis is a usual occurrence.

“How have you been, love?” I smile at the concern and curiosity coming from Arthur’s voice and I just smile.

“I’ve been fine~” He just raises an eyebrow at exactly how happy my voice is, but he rightfully assumes that it’s something to do with what we’re going to tell him, so he keeps quiet for now.

They head to the dining room while I go to continue making hot chocolate. A few minutes later, another knock sounds at the door, it being a lot louder. I just chuckle softly and go to answer it, instantly being pulled into a bear hug by the American. After a minute or so, he lets go of me and I smile softly at him, telling him to go to the dining room.

He nods and I head to the kitchen to get the hot chocolate, which should be cool enough to drink at this point. Mattie smiles at me and we walk to the dining room together, both of us carrying the thing we made. We serve the food and give each person a bottle of syrup, all of us digging in eagerly.

Maple syrup is the best when it’s just been made and the pancakes quickly disappear with comments of how delicious they are. Mattie just smiles and soon, the pancakes are all gone, only hot chocolate remaining.

We all grab our mugs and head to the living room, me snuggling closer to Mattie than usual. I hear a faint ‘ohonhonhon’ from Francis and I bet that he’s figured out what they’re here for. Once we’re all seated and comfortable, I look at them a bit shyly. “We have something to tell you all.” 

Mattie nods and a wide smile spreads across his face, the others looking a bit curious as to what made him so happy. “Oui, I’d like to say…” He trails off before taking my hand in his, “that we’re dating.”

Everyone else smiles, “Congratulations, loves.” Arthur says softly, his hand held tightly in Francis’s as he remembers when he first started dating the man. 

Francis laughs again, “Ohonhonhon~ I had figured zhat zhis was what we were here for. Congratulations, you two~” He winks slightly at us and we blush, causing the Frenchman to laugh more.

Alfred grins at us, “Finally! I always knew that you had feelings for him, brother.” Mattie’s face gets even darker at that, it causing me to smile slightly. I knew that they’d all be happy that we were dating, but I wasn’t expecting such an explosive reaction. 

The mood eventually turns off of our new relationship and we all talk quietly while drinking our hot chocolate. Occasionally, someone will comment on how delicious it is and I just smile, glad that they’re enjoying the drink. 

If someone had told me that Mattie would have confessed his feelings for me today, I would’ve thought them crazy, but secretly held hope in my heart. Now that he has, I’m one of the happiest people in the world and I know that he is as well. Who would have known that a day that started out collecting sap for syrup would have turned into one of the best days in my life?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
